


What's in a Name?

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: The Boys play a name game after a case.





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheColdEastWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/gifts).



> Adrenaline leads to an unexpected bit of silliness.

The adrenaline from the chase filled the flat like a thick fog, floating down the seventeen steps and spilling out onto Baker Street. It had been a simple case but a complicated capture leaving both John and Sherlock on the razor's edge between lust and exhaustion.

 

They had been lovers for months, so modesty no longer applied. In that spirit, sweat soaked clothes were sent flying and soon the men were gloriously naked in the dim light of the sitting room.

 

"YOU are thinking. That's more worrisome than the criminals."

 

"Deciding it's time, John, to name your penis."

 

"Name my..."

 

"It's a source of great pride to you and pleasure to me, so it is worthy of a title."

 

"God Almighty!!"

 

"Not altogether unacceptable, but I prefer 'The Queen's Weapon'. It suits you, Captain."

 

"You want to call my pecker The Queen's Weapon?! What the fuck!!"

 

"Exactly, John. Now, I strongly suggest you unsheathe your saber and thrust away."

 

Always up for a challenge, John rose to the occasion and comported himself with distinction. 

 

Languishing in the afterglow, Sherlock rumbled, "We shall have to register that weapon with the Yard."

 

"Not bloody likely, but we're not finished here. I've yet to name yours."

 

Giving said appendage a playful pull, John winked. "I dub thee Consulting Dick."

 

"You WOULDN'T!!!!"

 

"Might not- BEG."

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave it up to you dear readers, how many times Sherlock will beg.
> 
> Check out TheColdEastWind's brilliant "Exfill". My thanks to her for the challenge, and the loan of the terrific names. Hope you enjoyed, Tracie.


End file.
